Harry Potter and All The Confusion
by HermioneGrunge
Summary: 100 percent AU. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco & Luna have all become friends after defeating Voldemort. They are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom... HL, RHr and DG
1. Flashbacks

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic on this account. I have written HP fanfic before, but it hasn't been really good because I haven't put to much effort into it. So I hope you enjoy this story, one that I have put effort into.  
  
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna have started hanging out together after defeating Lord Voldemort. They are inseparable now and are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom, things start to get very amusing...and very confusing. Harry/Luna, Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A Seventh Year Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters! I _am _Joanne 'Richer-Than-The-Queen' Rowling!  
  
Such a nice dream! sigh  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sound of the telly in the squeaky clean kitchen of Number Four Privet Drive could be heard over the faint running water that was being used to clean the dishes. A skinny seventeen-year-old boy with jet-black hair and green eyes stood at the sink, doing the task his aunt had assigned him. Two incredibly large people, one young and one middle aged, were occupying two chairs (although by the looks of it, they needed more) at the kitchen table. A thin, bony blonde woman by the name of Petunia Dursely was peering out of the window, watching every car pass suspiciously.  
  
The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Vernon Dursely, although he was watching the telly, seemed to look a little agitated and expectant. Dudley Dursely was stuffing his face with his sixth helping of dinner, priggishly staring at the television screen. The boy named Harry Potter stood at the sink, doing the dishes like he had been told to, smiling at the quiet, agitated atmosphere around him.  
  
Harry knew exactly what had brought this reaction upon the house. His relatives were probably afraid of being attacked again. Even though he had explained to them that the danger had passed forever, they chose not to believe him. Had they nothing to say to him for what he did for them? Didn't they know how to repay Harry for what he had done? Didn't they know how to react?  
  
'They could have been kinder,' thought Harry 'or at least shown their appreciation in some way'  
  
Harry thought back to the time last summer, when he had saved his so called 'family's' life. It had started off just like the present. A dark peaceful night...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry and the Durselys had set off for a moonlight picnic. After the food had been consumed, they began to play a quiet game of Monopoly. Harry had been included in their little outing, for the Durselys thought he might complain to the strange wizards of the Order who kept dropping in every week.  
  
Dudley was about to make his move, when they heard a loud crack and suddenly, three hooded figures appeared as if from nowhere, right next to them. It was as Harry feared - The Dementors had come.  
  
Harry took quick action and whipped out his wand. He always carried his wand and went nowhere without it. He pointed to the nearest Dementor who was swooping over his Aunt Petunia. "Expecto Patronum!" He screamed and a white stag erupted from his wand. The stag had forced the dementors to apparate back to where they came from.  
  
**FLASHBACK END  
  
**"You can go now, Harry"   
  
Aunt Petunia's voice brought Harry back to reality and he put down the plate he was holding. Aunt Petunia gave him a small smile before drawing the curtains and settling down next to her husband and her son.  
  
Harry exited the room and rushed up the stairs. Aunt Petunia had been the only Dursely who had managed to become a little kinder towards him since the 'Dementor Incident'. Perhaps it was because she was his mother's sister.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed and began to think of all the things that had happened in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He sighed. At last, he felt happy. Sure, he had been happy before, but it was a kind of bitter happiness, where his heart had been experiencing two different feelings, one of happiness and one of fear, sorrow and anger over Voldemort. His first six years at Hogwarts had handed him with one adventure after another. Each year, Harry had been dangerously close to death and each year, he had made it through, each experience leaving him feeling worse.  
  
But now all that was over. For Lord Voldemort had finally been vanquished  
  
Harry smiled to himself. His life was finally going to be normal. He needed that. He thought back to the time when he and his friends had defeated Voldemort. They had taken the whole of the sixth year to come up with a spell to bring him down. And they had done it.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The school was in a state of chaos. Students were running everywhere. Some were badly wounded and most were running into the forbidden forest to take cover. Only a small group of students and a small group of teachers stood ready, with their wands pointed to the heart of the evil wizard. Voldemort stood smiling. It would take a lot more than ten wizards to bring him down. Especially since most of them weren't even fully qualified. The unexpected group of students stood in a circle :  
  
Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, stood in the middle, radiating power enough to even rival Dumbledore's. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, always there in Harry's time of need. It was no surprise to see them there. They had saved the wizarding world on countless occasions. Ginny Weasly, the firery one. Voldemort smirked. She had been so easy to take over. It had been so easy to open the chamber of secrets again. Ginny scowled in response to his smirk. Luna Lovegood. A very unexpected heroine. Voldemort wondered if she had enough courage to cast an unforgivable and kill him. He found this amusing. But the last student had been the most unexpected of them all. Voldemort had thought he had been a supporter. He had thought that this Slytherin would have grown up to be a Death Eater just like his father. Yet, there he stood. Fighting alongside Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy. His Hogwarts spy had failed him. He had been on Dumbledore's side all along. This angered Voldemort for he did not like to be fooled. He glared at Draco. Malfoy smirked back at him.  
  
The teachers were going to be harder to overcome. Minerva McGonnagol, an able witch, Sirius Black, he was powerful and had overcome death before. Severus Snape, the traitor. A very powerful traitor. And Albus Dumbledore. The one wizard Voldemort was afraid of.  
  
Voldemort's faithful Death Eaters had already been tackled. Some were dead and some had been thrown into Azkaban. Only Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair remained. Voldemort was counting on them. They were powerful and could do a lot of damage. They had already managed to cause a sufficient amount of havoc. But now was the real test. They had to finish off the remains of Dumbledores Army. Even Voldemort had to admit to himself, it was not an easy task.  
  
"Tom" said Dumbledore "I suggest you come quietly. You are out numbered."  
  
"I can see four adults on my side and four on yours" said Voldemort "Give it up. Hogwarts is mine now. You cannot repair the damage."  
  
"Oh but we can" said Harry  
  
"Shut your mouth you imbecile!" hissed Voldemort "You have failed to defeat me five times and your still so sure of yourself?"  
  
"Actually," said Hermione "You failed. You failed to defeat Harry five times."  
  
"You failed to defeat me" said Ginny  
  
"You failed to see through me" said Draco  
  
"You failed to see that I too was faithful to Dumbledore" said Snape  
  
"But the biggest mistake you made, Tom was to underestimate your enemies"  
  
Sirius and McGonnagol muttered something. Beside Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and McNair had fallen to the ground. Only Lucius stood by his master, looking horrified at what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Lucius! Get them!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
But Lucius was looking at his son "Draco. How could you? How could you betray me?"  
  
"Goodbye, dad" said Draco "Slipandro"  
  
And Lucius had fallen to the ground.  
  
Voldemort looked bewildered. Harry had never seen him like this before. It looked like the mighty Voldemort was falling. His Death Eaters had gone. They had deserted him in his hour of need. They had fallen without a fight.  
  
"The Draught of Living Death" said Snape. "They'll be asleep forever"  
  
"We made it into a spell. We've been working on it for a year now" Ron piped up.  
  
"You see, we aren't murderers like you are" said Harry.  
  
"Goodnight, Tom" said Dumbledore.  
  
At the same time, ten voice's recited "Slipandro" and Voldemort fell. Without a fight, Voldemort had fallen. He was gone and he would never bother the wizarding world again. It had been a tough year for them all. They had worked to find a worthy spell and they had done it. Voldemort was gone...forever.  
  
**FLASHBACK END**  
  
Harry was still smiling to himself as he thought back. Now that Voldemort had gone, the memories of the sixth year made him smile. The way he felt when he found out that Draco Malfoy was against his father and was on Dumbledores side all along. It had been hard to believe at first, But Draco had been the one to finally find the right potion, and it had been the other unexpected person, Luna, who had managed to convert the potion into a spell. Harry thought about the day Dumbledore had called the six students Sirius's house. It had been so confusing back then...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the living room. What was the special meeting all about? Had Voldemort struck again? Harry hoped not. It was only the second month of the summer. It was too soon. But after the Dementor attack on the Durselys last month, things seemed a little shaky.  
  
At last, when the four children and Mrs Weasly who was fussing over them like a mother hen, began to grow impatient. Dumbledore arrived. But he had brought two unexpected guests along with him.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron asked  
  
"Luna?" Harry said  
  
"Hello Harry" said Luna with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Professor! What's Malfoy doing here?" asked Ron once again  
  
"Calm down, Mr Weasly. He's here to help" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I'm here to help too" said Luna as she sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs Weasly immediately offered her a cookie. Luna smiled and took it. Mrs Weasly smiled back and left the room. Dumbledore had wanted to talk to the children alone.  
  
"Now" said Dumbledore, sitting down next to Luna. "I must ask you all to pay attention. I have picked the six of you for these two tasks. Very important tasks they are"  
  
The six children looked at him. His eyes radiated kindness, but power as well. He was old, they knew, but he was strong. Very strong.  
  
"The first task" he continued "Is to bring Sirius back"  
  
Hermione gasped. Harry dropped the cookie he was holding. Draco looked puzzled and Ron and Ginny looked sad. Only Luna looked at Dumbledore with interest and attention.  
  
"Sirius is in a loom. A place between our world and the next. Dead people often visit this loom, and the living who have witnessed death can often hear them through the veil." Said Dumbledore.  
  
He now had everyone's attention. They wanted to know what he was getting at.  
  
"But Sirius did not die. He was merely pushed into the veil, unable to get out. He is stuck in the loom, although he is alive. He is trapped. He cannot get out. We must get him out."  
  
The six teenagers sat in silence, trying to take in what their headmaster was telling them. It all seemed surreal.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"But Professor, Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"I didn't know" said Dumbledore. "This information has just recently come to my notice"  
  
"How do we do it?" asked Harry  
  
Dumbledore regarded Harry. Sirius's death had affected him badly. Harry looked back at Dumbledore with a determined gaze.  
  
"That" said Dumbledore "Is the most important segment of all"  
  
**FLASHBACK END**  
  
Harry was sleepy now. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. He turned out the lights and went to sleep. Something of the memories of reviving Sirius slipped into his dreams, and he relived the memory all over again.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Okay. Next time, you'll see Harry's dream and how they pulled Sirius out of the veil. 


	2. A Real Dream

A/N: Hey, I got two reviews! Not too great, i know but its still something. Thanks to:  
  
**Motif: **Thanks for the reveiw, but i'm a little confused by what you said in it. To clear things up, Sirius is back and Voldemort has been "put to sleep" and now Harry and the gang can finally have a "normal" life. But things do get interesting later, all good plots dont arise from violence, although JK seems to think so ;)  
  
**the eater of words:** He he thanks...i take it that you're a Harry/Luna fan???  
  
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna have started hanging out together after defeating Lord Voldemort. They are inseparable now and are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom, things start to get very amusing...and very confusing. Harry/Luna, Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A Seventh Year Fic  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of this. Now whether i'm JK Rowling or not is for me to know and you never to find out.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry was nervous. Of all the times he had had, of all the times he had met Voldemort in death-facing battles, he had never been as nervous as he was at that moment. All the preperations had been made. Every little detail, every part of the ritual had been inspected. He had gone over everything himself.   
And yet, Harry couldnt help feeling insecure. All his hopes were depending on this. This particular event could change his life forever.  
  
"Is Everything, Ready?" asked Harry for the millionth time.  
  
"Harry, Relax" Hermione said. "Relaxation is important for what we are about to do."  
  
"It is time" said Dumbledore. He looked calm and composed, but Harry caught a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes.  
  
Harry approached the veil. Remus greeting him with a nervous smile. He was sitting cross legged on the ground to the left of a pretty girl. Arabella Figg's neice, Ella, looked hopeful, sad and scared all at the same time. She had been very close to Sirius. If it had not been for certain circumstances, Ella was sure she would have ended up being Harry's Godmother...and Sirius's Wife. Now, she hoped she could bring her love back.  
Dumbledore settled himself next to Ella and smiled at her. Ella seemed to relax with Dumbledore's assuring look.  
  
Harry sat down between Remus and Dumbledore. The circle was complete. In front of the veil sat four of the most important living people in Sirius's life. A close friend, A person he loved, A father figure and most importantly, A reason for living.  
At the center of the circle, four wands lay, crossed together in union.   
  
Harry had the most important part in the ritual. He was the reason Sirius had lived of rats and other creatures when he was on the run. Sirus had done everything for Harry. Sirius had died for Harry.   
Harry had to thank him. He had to tell his godfather how much he meant to him. He had to see Sirius again. He absolutely had to.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He was to begin the ritual. He was the host. A difficult task, to oversee a complex magical operation.   
  
With one last look at Ron and Hermione who were standing outside the circle, watching, Harry begun.  
  
"_Beyond The Veil  
He who has fallen  
We call forth  
With our offerings  
We give our words  
We give our strengths  
Come forth and answer  
our call"  
  
_The wands in the centre of the circle began to vibrate. They seperated and formed a conical shape, pointing upwards. Sparks began to fly out of the tips. Remus's wand sent out a jet of silver light.  
  
_"A true friend speaks now  
To call you forth  
Free you from the captivity  
of the beyond"  
  
_"Sirius" Remus started. "You were a hero. You showed us all how wonderful life was and I could never have lived without you. The grand adventures we used to have...how could we have ever done it with your aid? You were a true friend till the end and I've never been able to thank you properly. Hear my voice, Padfoot. Come Forth"  
  
Ella's wand began to vibrate a little harder than the other and then finally, it let out a blue light.  
  
_"A lovers call   
the voice of whom  
Will revive you  
from the captivity tomb"  
  
_"Sirius" Ella said. She knew she might cry, but she had to be strong. She couldnt spoil the ritual. "I know we had our differences. But we've always been a part of each other. You have showed me things that i'd never even dreamed of. You've made everyone around you happy. You're one in a million. Hear me, Sirus. Come Forth"  
  
Dumbledores wand began to vibrate. A jet of pure golden light shot out of the tip of his wand.  
  
_"A figure of respect  
with words will bloom  
A pathway for you  
To escape the loom"  
  
_"Sirius" said Dumbledore. "I knew you both in and out of Hogwarts. You have always been the mischevious one. But you've been brave and strong. You have faced big things in your life, and I am proud of you, Sirius. You have been faithful and loyal to your friends. You have done all you can for what you believe is right. We need you, Sirius. Come Forth"  
  
Harry's wand began to vibrate and it let out a jet of red light.   
  
_"A reason for living  
of which meaning holds  
Will aid your way  
to escape the folds"  
  
_It was Harry's turn. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Sirius" he said "You were great. You were a best friend to my father. And you were a best friend to me. You've helped me through tough times and have gone out of your way to come to my aid. I would never have been able to do all the things i have done without your aid, Sirius. You were my only real family. I need you back. Come Forth"  
  
Harry was in a fearfull state. He wanted Sirius to come back with all his heart. It just had to work. Harry didnt know what he would do if it didnt.  
  
The wands started to circle around, the jets of light merging into each other. They began to circle faster and faster until...  
  
Everything around them stopped. The wands had fallen to the ground and were still once more. The lights had disappeared. Everything had gone back to the way it was. It was as if the ritual had never happened.  
  
And then....  
  
A strong jet of pure white light shone out of the veil. Illuminated by the light was a strangely familiar figure.  
  
"We have to pull him out" said Dumbledore "Everybody, Summoning Charm on three"  
  
Ella, Harry and Remus picked up their wands. Ron and Hermione already stood ready.  
  
"One" said Dumbledore   
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"ACCIO!" seven voices shouted.  
  
The figure in the veil began to move forward. He was being pulled from one world to another. It was a very tiring experience for everyone.  
  
Sirius had emerged from the veil. The white light faded. Sirius fell to the floor.  
  
"He is very weak" Dumbledore explained. "He needs to go to the Hospital Wing"  
  
"Professor?" asked Ron "Is he..."  
  
"He's alive" said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
Harry woke up.


	3. Off To The Burrow

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Thanks for all the motivation. I put up this chapter for all of you. It's a little short, but i guess it will have to do. I forgot all about this story, but your reviews made me remember! Thanks To:  
  
**Amy Chris: **Thanks. Here's the update.  
  
**akgurl61690:** Wow. Thank you. I've read alot of HP/HG and RW/LL but i just prefer it the other way around. I dunno why. But thanks for the positive comments!  
  
**Wolf Maid: **He he. Thanks for your enthusiasim.  
  
**chica91: **It was youre two reveiws that made me think of updating this story. So thanks! And here's the next chapter.  
  
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna have started hanging out together after defeating Lord Voldemort. They are inseparable now and are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom, things start to get very amusing...and very confusing. Harry/Luna, Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A Seventh Year Fic  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to themselves. They are real people and not fictional characters created by JK Rowling. I have just discovered this earth-shattering fact.  
  
[JK Rowling appears with wand in hand and casts the Memory Modification Charm on HermioneGrunge]  
  
HermioneGrunge: Sorry. My mistake. All Characters belong to JK Rowling...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry lay awake thinking of the dream he had just had. Only, It hadn't been a dream. It was a memory, a happy one for Sirius had come back to life and would soon be healthy after proper rest.  
  
After his arrival back into the wizarding world, Sirius had been weak and delusional. Being pulled out of a loom was quite exhausting, not only for Sirius but for the people who pulled him out as well. Pulling someone out of a loom was not an easy job. One had to put their heart and soul into finding the energy to free the victim. So the day after Sirius was freed, everyone involved in the incident had had to pay a visit Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry laughed. He remembered Madame Pomfrey fluttering around trying to find suitable medication for everybody. It must have been really hectic for her. Her patients were acting like small children (except for Sirius who was unconcious) and she was the traumatised baby sitter. Looking back, Harry thought it was actually quite a funny situation.  
  
A sound at his window brought Harry out of his thoughts. He got up to see what could possibly be making such a racket, when he saw a small mass of fur banging against the window. Shaking his head, Harry opened the window and let Pigwidgeon in. Pig, inspite of having grown up a little bit, had not calmed down since he was first given to Ron. He was still hyperactive and crazy.  
  
"Calm down! You've got the right person." Harry told the mad owl, who thought it was amusing to fly around Harry's head in circles.  
  
Harry caught Pig's leg and took the letter attached. Pig flew (or rather hurtled) towards Hedwig's cage and began to drink some of her water. Hedwig gave Pig a dirty look.  
  
Harry opened the letter and grinned. His friends were pretty funny. They had written him a combined letter so that the parchment was filled with different kinds of handwriting. Ron's untidy scrawl, Hermione's neat lettering, The loopy words that were written by Luna, Ginny's impatient writing and the big narrow spaced letters that were Draco's.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I know Dumbledore told you stay at the Dursley's  
till we get the rights to let you stay at the Burrow, but cant you  
just spend the rest of the summer here? You've stayed at the  
Dursely's for a week now. (Ron had written)  
Harry, we're all here and we're waiting for you. We cant wait  
until you start living here full time (Ginny)  
Hi Harry, hope everything is okay with you. Dumbledore was here  
yesterday and he said you could spend the rest of the summer here  
at the Burrow (though he hasnt got the rights yet).  
I hope you can come. Fred and George are here too  
so it should be fun (Hermione)  
Hey, Potter! Get yourself down here! We've got a surprise for you.  
Mr Weasly says to get him some batteries (Draco)  
Harry, you are the sixth link. Ron's brothers say 'Blee!' (Luna)  
  
Bye!  
From Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Luna.  
  
PS: COME FAST!  
  
Harry laughed. He looked around for his quill and found it on his desk next to some spare parchment. He wrote back:

Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Luna (We should really  
have a collective name for ourselves)  
I'm alright. I was just waiting for your word. I'm willing to leave  
the Dursley's anytime anywhere and if Dumbledore says its  
fine then of course i'll come (actually, i would have come anyway,  
but his statement pretty much seals the deal).  
What's the surprise? Fred and George are over?  
Okay i'm going to start packing right away so i can spend the rest  
of the summer away from Aunt Petunia and the two whales and with  
all the fun magical people instead.  
See you soon...very soon.  
Love,  
Harry.  
  
PS: I'M COMING!  
  
Satisfied with his letter, Harry tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg (this itself took about 10 minutes as Pigwidgeon was being his usual fidgety self) and sent the owl into the sky towards his friends.  
  
Then, Harry made his way downstairs to find his Aunt. He figured he should tell her that he was taking off for the rest of the summer, now that relations between him and his Aunt were less strained than before.  
  
Aunt Petunia was watering plants in the garden. There seemed to be no one else around.  
  
"Where are Dudley and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. Not that he cared, he was just surprised to see that for once, they weren't at the breakfast table stuffing their faces  
with bacon and eggs.  
  
"It's father-son day down at the drill company" said Petunia. "Vernon's taken Dudley there."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Dudley wasnt going to have a very interesting day today. He would probably come home all cranky.  
  
"Ron's invited me to his house to spend the rest of the summer with him. Dumbledore said that it's okay for me to go."  
  
Aunt Petunia nodded. "Will you be Apparating?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry.  
  
"Alright" his Aunt said as she moved along to water another plant.  
  
Harry ran back into the house and flew up the stairs. He began to pack all his things haphazardly into his trunk. Once his books, invisibility cloak, wand, potion ingredients, robes, money and broomsitick were all squashed inti his trunk, Harry began to search the rest of the room for anything else he had forgotten. He was aiming to be out of the house before his uncle and cousin came home.  
  
Once he had all his stuff accounted for, Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage and his trunk and made his way downstairs. After informing his Aunt of his departure, Harry disapparated, leaving Aunt Petunia staring at the empty spot where her nephew had been standing a second ago.  
  
Harry apparated right outside the door of the Burrow. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened in his face. Only, instead of being one of his friends or one of the other Weasly's like Harry had expected, there was an unexpected surprise person.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry almost screamed.  
  
"That's right" Sirius beamed "I'm concious!"


	4. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: Hi everyone....so sorry i havent updated in like forever, but i have these major exams coming up so this will be the last chapter till Jan or Feb after which i will post again. Thanx to:

**PsychoticPoet318 : **Thanx. Keep reading!

**Looony Moony : **It was a memory. When Sirius was pulled out of the veil, he was alive, but unconcious. When Harry reaches The Burrow, Sirius has regained consciousness.

**akgurl61690 : **Glad you're still reading

**Seven Salted French Fries : **I'll work on the grammatical stuff.

Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna have started hanging out together after defeating Lord Voldemort. They are inseparable now and are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom, things start to get very amusing...and very confusing. Harry/Luna, Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A Seventh Year Fic

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Me! I have just remembered that i created them and that JK stole them from me!

Once again, JK Rowling appears with wand in hand and casts the Memory Modification Charm on HermioneGrunge

HermioneGrunge: Sorry. My mistake. All Characters belong to JK Rowling...

Chapter 4

Harry looked up at his godfathers face. Seeing him again was wonderfull, but surreal. After all the times Harry had thought of Sirius, thinking he would never see him again, it seemed impossible that Sirius was standing there, beaming down at Harry as he held open The Burrow door.

But Harry knew it was every bit possible. After all, he had been present at Sirius's ressurection. Sirius had been unconcious at that time, but now he was concious again, seeing Harry for the first time since he had dissappeared into the veil.

Neither of them said a word. Neither of them moved. Sirius stood with the door open while Harry stood on the threshold with his mouth slightly open. None of the Weasley's nor Hermione, Draco or Luna was anywhere to be seen. The house was quiet and felt empty...as if Sirius and Harry were the only ones there.

Finally, it was time to break the silence and the lack of motion. With a smile, Harry entered the Burrow and hugged his godfather. Having Sirius back was like having his own father back. It was great. Harry felt like all the peices of his life were finally coming together. Voldemort was gone and Sirius was back. It was all perfect.

"You're acting like you haven't seen me for days!" Sirius laughed.

"I haven't seen you for days" said Harry with a confused smile.

"But you saw me just yesterday." said Sirius, still laughing.

"What? I..."

"Er...Sirius. May we speak with Harry for a moment?"

Harry and Sirius both turned to see Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley standing at the kitchen enterance. They were both smiling, but something was off about them.

"Alright." said Sirius frowning. He made his way out of the kitchen.

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked. "What does he mean i saw him yesterday?"

"Er, dear," said Mrs. Weasley "Sirius is a bit mixed up right now."

"Harry,"said Dumbledore, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. He offred Harry a chair and Harry sat down. Dumbledore looked solemnly at Harry and continued.

"Sirius cannot remember anything that happened while he was in the veil. After we pulled him out, he was unconcious. So his memory has skipped from the time he entered the veilto now."

"But a whole year has gone by!" said Harry

"But Sirius doesn't know that," said Mrs Weasley putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "We need to explain that to him as gentely as possible."

"But when? How?" Harry asked. He was disturbed by the fact that his godfather was missing out on a years worth of life's memories.

"We were waiting for you Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll tell him when the time is right."

"But he needs to know as soon as possible." said Harry.

"Harry, the spell we used to pull Sirius out of the veil was very complex and magical. We need to break the news to Sirius gently. He doesnt even know that he went through the veil. He thinks that he was just knocked unconcious and we defeated Lord Voldemort while he was out cold. If we tell him everything in a rush, it will be too much for him,"

Dumbledore got of his chair and begun to pace around the room. He sighed and begun to speak again.

"We need to break it to him in a gentle way. He has been unconcious for a very long time now and his brain activity is not fully functional yet. Too much information could cause him to become unconcious again, or lose his sanity."

"The spell does have a few after-effects," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "But as long as we take certain precautions, Sirius will be just fine."

"Harry, be gentle with him." said Dumbledore. "He's a little confused right now."

"Alright." said Harry with a worried expression.

"Harry, dear. Why dont you go upto Ron's room? Everyone is up there. I'll have Fred and George get your trunk up later."

"Ok." said Harry, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was trying to make him feel at home and get rid of him at the same time. He made his way upto Ron's room.  
Before he could enter, the door opened to reveal Ron and Ginny, who had been about to exit the room.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed

"You're here," said Ginny "We were just on our way downstairs to see if you had arrived..."

Harry pushed Ginny and Ron back into the room and closed the door behind him.  
Draco, Hermione and Lunasat on Ron's bed, staring up at Harry. Ron and Ginny looked at Harry with strage expressions.

"How come,"said Harry "No one mentioned that not only is my godfather concious, but he's also confused and unable to remember anything that happened in this last year?"

He was greeted by a moment of silence. Then,

"We didnt know until very recently." said Draco

"We wanted to surprise you. We thought he was alright." saidGinny.

"So you guys didnt know?" Harry asked.

"No, we didnt. Sorry Harry." said Ron.

"Well, " said Harry "Does anyone know what Dumbledore's planning to do?"

"They dont tell us anything." said Ginny

"They are undecided in my opinion" said Luna with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hey, do Fred and George still have those Extendable Ears?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mum destroyed them, remember?" Ron said.

"Right." said Harry, nodding solemnly as he remembered Mrs. Weasley flushing Fred and George's Extendable Ears down the toilet.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter to leave you guys with, but that's all the time i have right now. Reveiw!


	5. Of Prophecies and Badges

A/N: Hi Everyone. I know it's been a year or so but I had abandoned writing fan fiction. Then I remembered how much fun it really is so I decided to have a go at it again. Here is your new chapter. I've decided what the outcome of this story will be and I'm sure it will surprise you all. Let's hope you guys like the story. It's gonna be a long one. Plus I might write a prequel as well…their sixth year. Only by the time I get to that the 6th book will be out so both stories will have to be AU. Oh well. Anyway, before you read this chapter, read the story again if you don't remember what happened. I'm sure you guys read a lot of fanfic and it's easy to get confused…

**Looony Moony: **I hope you're reading this chapter…

**LunaAqua**: I'm glad you like the ships. The shipper stuff will happen soon…I promise!  
**  
shimibby:** Yes and I will explain how exactly that happens in my prequel. But it'll be a while before that is posted!

**Tainted13Innocence**: Your patience has been rewarded.

**suckr4romance**: I know…but Sirius will be just fine!

Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna have started hanging out together after defeating Lord Voldemort. They are inseparable now and are always spending time together, even though they are in different houses. But when love starts to bloom, things start to get very amusing...and very confusing. Harry/Luna, Draco/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. A Seventh Year Fic

Disclaimer: If you try to sue me you will get a piece of paper.

Chapter 5

"So…" said Harry sitting down next to Luna "What are we gonna do about it?"

Ron and Hermione have each other a look. Ginny cleared her throat and said "Well…we have to wait for Dumbledore's instructions…"

"But Sirius has a right to know now! Every minute that goes by, Sirius thinks he is a year younger and nobody is bothering to correct his knowledge."

"But Harry," said Ginny "Dumbledore wants us to do it gently."

"We don't want his memory to get addled." said Draco quietly.

"No," said Harry "We don't…"

He got up and began to pace around Ron's room.

"But the sooner we tell him, the better. There has to be a reason why the adults are leaving him be for the moment. There must be something they don't want us to know…"

"There is," said Hermione "Otherwise they wouldn't keep having secret meetings without us."

"It's almost like the first meetings of the Order…" said Harry gloomily.

"Actually it's nothing like the first meetings of the Order," said Hermione "We aren't in that much peril at the moment…"

"Sirius is." said Harry quietly

"Yes," said Ron "But he's alive, mate! And finally conscious."

"Dumbledore will sort him out. He always comes through." said Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his shoes. "But it's going to be difficult. I mean, explaining to him all about The Veil, The war, our discoveries, the prophecy…"

The atmosphere in the room became tense with the mention of the prophecy. Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows at everyone in the room.

"What? Something's up, isn't it?" He asked.

Luna muttered something that sounded like "Squeegie." Other than that, nobody made a sound.

"Ok," said Harry "That's it. What do you guys know that I don't?"

"Er…It's not that we know anything specific…" said Hermione

"It's just a sort of theory…" said Draco

"Whatever it is," said Harry, scowling "I want to know."

The room rang with silence as the gang surveyed each other. Then -

"I think we should tell him," said Ginny. She looked around at the other's, seeking their opinions.

"I think," said Draco in his drawl "that he should know. After all, it _is_ about him…"

Ron and Luna exchanged looks, and then both of them nodded in consent. Hermione looked a little uncomfortable.

"Harry," said Hermione "What do _you_ know about the prophecy?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that. What _did_ he know about the prophecy?

"Well," he said "I know that it said either I had to kill Voldemort or vice versa." said Harry

Hermione nodded. "Go on." she said.

"And," said Harry "Of course the information we unearthed last year…"

**FLASHBACK**

"This is hopeless!" said Harry as he closed _Spells with A Twist_ with a loud thud. The other five students at his table jumped. The library was empty as everyone was celebrating after a spectacular match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Nothing is hopeless," said Hermione "There has to be some way in here…I just know it!"

"It's not that," said Harry "It's not that at all."

"Then what?" asked Ron "What's the matter?

"The Prophecy!" said Harry

"What about it?" asked Ginny

"It has to be fulfilled. It was a prediction. And what we're doing is bound to go against it!"

There was a moment's silence as the gang thought over Harry's words.

"But," said Luna "There are ways to go around such things"

Everyone looked at her. She smiled back at her friends.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Harry asked with interest.

"Dumbledore," she said "Would not choose us to search here if there was no way."

"Of course!" said Ginny "I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this!"

"I have, indeed." said Dumbledore approaching their table.

The gang jumped at the unexpected surprise.

Dumbledore smiled down at them. "Well," he said with a smile. "I was just coming here to check up on you and I couldn't help overhearing."

The group of children smiled back at him. Dumbledore surveyed them all with a smile. He knew that he was doing the right thing making them all work together.

"You will in fact be working around the prophecy…" said Dumbledore. "However, I do not feel now is the correct time to tell you how and why."

"But Professor…"

"No, Harry," said Dumbledore "You will know when the time is right..."

**FLASHBACK END  
**

"And now?" asked Harry "Now, is the time right?"

"Apparently," Draco said "At least according to what we've heard."

"What else have you heard?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Hermione "The thing is…"

"Mind you, we don't know for sure…" Ron added

"But we think…" said Hermione

"What?" asked Harry impatiently

"Harry…" said Ginny "We don't think it's worked."

"What hasn't worked?" asked Harry, now getting a little infuriated and puzzled at the same time.

"The prophecy. We don't think Dumbledore managed to get around it."

"WHAT?" said Harry

"But we're not sure yet!" said Draco

"It's just a theory" said Ron.

"But what makes you think…" said Harry

"Well, we heard mum and Dumbledore talking the other day," said Ginny "They were saying something about the revival of the prophecy or something…"

"How do you know it was the same prophecy?"

"Well, either it was the same prophecy or it was another one connected to you and Voldemort. Because they mentioned both of you." said Ginny.

"Prophecy's are not common" said Luna "Must be the same one."

"But wha…" said Harry, but didn't get to finish as there was a knock on the door before it opened and Mrs. Weasly entered the room.

"Well, children. Food's on the table."

"Don't worry," Harry heard Ginny mutter as they followed Mrs. Weasly down the stairs. "Dumbledore will come through. He always does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Harry felt good to be at The Burrow with his friends with the laughter, good company and excellent food; he couldn't help being a little worried as well.  
The Prophecy would not have been Seen if it wasn't going to be fulfilled. How could they have all thought that there was a way to get around it? It didn't seem possible at the time and it didn't seem possible to Harry now. They had gotten rid of Voldemort, sure, but what if it wasn't permanent? Would Voldemort awaken and take on Harry once again? Another battle which would determine the outcome of the prophecy…

"Harry, dear are you alright?"

"Er…Yes Mrs. Weasly, I'm fine.

Mrs. Weasly gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to look at Sirius. Harry looked at Sirius too and his worries increased. He had been worrying about the outcome of the prophecy and had completely forgotten about his godfather. Harry sighed. Voldemort or No Voldemort, Harry always seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"So, Mum," said Ginny, helping herself to more mashed potatoes "When is Professor Dumbledore going to get here?"

"He didn't say," said Mrs. Weasly "I expect he'll be around soon."

Just then, three owls flew into the room, carrying two letters each. Mr. Weasly and Sirius got up and began to unite the letters from the owls' legs.

"Hogwarts Letters!" Sirius announced.

"Yes, I expected those to be arriving soon." said Mrs Weasly, taking the letters away from Sirius and handing them out.

"Cool," said Ron opening his letter "We have all sorts of new things this year."

"There must be another ball this year," said Ginny "Our year has got dress robes as a requirement."

"Yeah, we've got those too." said Ron with a sigh.

Hermione suddenly gave a squeal of delight and then turned it into a cough. Mr. Weasly, who had been reading over her shoulder, grinned, then look at Sirius and back at the letter again.

"Er…Sirius, I wanted to show you some of the things in my collection. Only the box is really heavy…"

"Sure I'll help you!" said Sirius, cheerfully. He followed Mr. Weasly out of the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Draco, giving Hermione a curious look.

"I'm Head Girl!" she said, trying not to shout.

"That's great!" said Ginny

"Oh no!" said Ron

"What? What do you mean 'Oh no'?" asked Hermione

"Well now you'll never let us _relax_! We'll be studying all the…"

Ron stopped midway as he starred at Harry's hand. Harry had just opened his letter, and a green and gold badge had fallen into the palm of his hand.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione "That's brilliant!"

"Congratulations mate!" said Ron.

Even as everyone bestowed their congratulations on him, Harry could not believe he had been made Head Boy. It was something that he had never expected. He had expected it when he got his Quidditch Captain badge last year, but Head Boy? Him?

"Your father was one too." said Luna in a soft voice.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. He wondered how she had known one of the bits of information he had never really bothered to share with everyone. He looked down at his badge and grinned.

'_I'm going to be the best Head Boy Hogwarts has even had!' _He silently vowed.


End file.
